


Misheard?

by SasuNarufan13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Eh well sort of AU I guess, Humour, M/M, Short lemon, Slash, They are still shinobi but yeah clearly Sasuke's relationship with Naruto makes it AU, Well at least an attempt at humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiba and Shikamaru are sent to Naruto to deliver documents for his new mission. However when they arrive there, they hear a very curious conversation between Sasuke and Naruto. Wonder what they hear? One guess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misheard?

**Author's Note:**

> If you have read my HP fic Obvious? then you might guess what this fic will be about :D It's not a long oneshot, but yeah *shrugs*  
> I edited it, so I apologize for any mistakes left behind
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto - Kishimoto owns it

**Misheard?**

"Please bring these documents to Naruto," Tsunade sighed and handed over the scroll with the mission details to Shikamaru.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, but accepted the scroll with the new mission for Naruto.

"No offence, but why didn't you call for Naruto himself, instead of us?" Kiba asked confused. Akamaru whined softly.

The Hokage scowled, crossing her arms over her big breasts. "Because I can't get a hold on that baka! The last time I saw him, was three days ago when Uchiha dragged him away to train," she scoffed.

Shikamaru and Kiba glanced at each other; it was no secret that Tsunade hated Sasuke's guts. He had returned back to the village two years ago, after having killed Orochimaru and his brother Itachi.

His return hadn't gone unnoticed. As soon as Naruto had heard he was back, he had tracked him down and had started beaten the shit out of the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan. Their fight had been epic. It had lasted for hours and it had only ended because both had been too exhausted to continue. They had been brought to the hospital to recover and two weeks later, Sasuke had been put on trial for deserting his village.

Nobody had known how Naruto had done it, but he had somehow managed to weaken down Sasuke's punishment to a year long of D – rank missions, house arrest for seven months and he had been ordered to report every evening to the Hokage. Sasuke hadn't been pleased to be treated like an insolent child, but, Kakashi had stated, his punishment could have been worse – to which Naruto had smugly replied that the bastard better be grateful for what he had done for him. This resulted in another fight.

One year later, both Naruto and Sasuke had trained to be an ANBU and since three months they could call themselves ANBU members. They had been put on the same team, because they were an excellent match. Well that and for some unknown reason, Sasuke refused to work with someone else besides Naruto.

"Fine, we will bring it to Foxy," Kiba grinned. "Have a nice day, Hokage –sama!"

Tsunade nodded curtly, her hand discreetly searching for her bottle of sake in the left drawer of her desk.

Shikamaru waved lazily and both boys and Akamaru disappeared through the window.

Tsunade sighed and stared forlornly in her glass of sake. She still didn't trust the Uchiha with her brat. He had hurt Naruto once and he could do it again.

But, she swore and downed the glass, if Uchiha tried something, she would make his life a living hell.

* * *

"Do you think Naruto is at the training grounds?" Kiba asked while they jumped from roof to roof.

Shikamaru shook his head. "I passed by them on my way to the tower and I didn't see him there. Our best chance is trying his apartment. If he isn't there, we're going to the ramen stand."

"Okay with me," Kiba grinned.

Six minutes later, they arrived at Naruto's apartment. They knocked, but nobody opened the door.

"What do you think? Are we going inside?" Kiba asked curiously.

Shikamaru cocked his head and sighed. "I guess so. Maybe Naruto is still sleeping – something I would like to do too," he muttered.

To their surprise, they could open the door without any problems and they both shook their heads; only Naruto would leave his door unlocked. Granted, a locked door wouldn't stop a determined ninja from breaking in, but still …

They looked at each other and shrugged, before entering the small apartment. The living room and the kitchen were empty as well as the bathroom. The only door shut led probably to the bedroom.

They stopped in the middle of their way to the bedroom when they heard Naruto moaning.

"Stop whining, Naruto. You said I could do this today."

Eyes widened when they recognized Sasuke's voice. What was he doing in Naruto's bedroom?

"Yeah, I did say that, but that doesn't mean you have to be so impatient about it," Naruto snapped.

"Listen, I need to do this in order to avoid ripping. And you don't want ripping, do you, Naruto?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"But it stings," Naruto whined.

"Dobe, really, stop your whining! After the stretching is done, I need to fit something much bigger than this in it. If you already complain about stinging, then what are you going to say later?" Sasuke snapped back.

"That I'll stop with it!" Naruto replied huffing.

"No, you won't, because you gave me your word that you wouldn't back down. You promised you were ready for this, dobe and frankly, I don't want to wait any longer," Sasuke answered hissing.

"You're a bastard, Sasuke," Naruto hissed back.

"No, not really. I knew my father, thank you. Now shut up and let me continue."

Shikamaru and Kiba looked at each other wide eyed.

"Do you think they're doing it?" Shikamaru asked uncertainly. He knew Naruto was very close to Sasuke, probably the closest from all of them, but to think they were a couple was just … plain weird. He had always thought Naruto was straight – how couldn't he be when he was taught by Kakashi and Jirayja?

Suddenly Kiba started to grin and shook his head. "No, of course not."

"That particular conversation suggested otherwise, Kiba," Shikamaru replied dryly.

"Oh come on, Shikamaru, do you really think Naruto would let himself be fucked by Uchiha? They're only friends. Besides, this is almost cliché. We will think they are doing it, but when we go in that room, it will turn out they're doing something else and we will feel ashamed for thinking otherwise," Kiba answered smugly. "You'll see - when I open that door, we probably will see that Sasuke is helping Naruto with something stupid."

"If you say so," Shikamaru replied uneasily. He had a feeling this wouldn't end like Kiba thought it would.

Kiba grinned and knocked on the bedroom door. The knock drowned in the sound of some moans and groans.

Kiba looked at Shikamaru and shrugged before opening the door. He had knocked after all; it wasn't his fault that Naruto hadn't heard it.

However the sight that met them made them wish they had listened to their guts and just had walked away.

Sasuke and Naruto were both naked; their clothes were strewn around on the floor.

Tanned legs were wrapped around Sasuke's waist while Sasuke laid on Naruto. They were both sweating and moaning while they rocked together furiously, their skin making soft slapping sounds every time they thrusted against each other.

"God, Sasuke, harder," Naruto keened and his back arched from the bed while his nails scratched at the pale back.

"Don't worry, Naruto, if you want it harder, you'll get it harder," Sasuke promised in a husky voice, before speeding up, making the bed slam back against the wall. "In fact, by the time I'm done with you, you'll be so sore you won't be able to walk for a week even with the fox's healing," he hissed in the blond's ear and tightened his grip around sweaty, tanned hips.

Naruto moaned and mewled when he heard that. "Don't make any promises that you can't keep, ass – asshole," he breathed.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm intending to keep this promise," Sasuke growled before gripping Naruto's legs and throwing them over his shoulders.

"OH FUCK!" Naruto yelled when his special spot was thrusted against harshly; his stomach muscles tightening in response; his head thrown back in the pillows.

Softly Kiba closed the door again and leaned against the wall.

"That was something I don't want to see ever again," he muttered faintly with a pale face.

"It was your own damn fault, Kiba. We should have just walked away after they started to talk," Shikamaru answered, paling.

"Ye – yeah, let's just put this scroll here," Kiba dropped the scroll on the floor, "and let's get the hell out of here. We will get drunk and then hopefully the alcohol will melt the images away."

"Good plan," Shikamaru muttered and they fled from the apartment.

* * *

The next day they didn't know where to look when they saw Naruto limping while walking next to Sasuke with a scowl on his face while Sasuke was smirking satisfied.

From that day on, they never entered Naruto's apartment (or Sasuke's house for that matter) when they didn't get Naruto's permission.


End file.
